Sequel to 'In My House'
by Inspired Writer 0101
Summary: Here's the revised version. I hope you enjoy this, for it has good action, too.


**Here's a replacement to the sequel. I'm sorry if you didn't like this sequel, so I improved it. Please remember to review…

* * *

**

Sakura was alone in the woods, training. She was still thinking about the night she was raped. She was really angry, as she started to softly punch the tree. She remembered her screams and his laughter; she started going harder. She remembered the places where he was forbidden to touch. She remembered his rough kisses, and his mocking words. Then his image mentally appeared on the tree.

"Sasuke," she hollered, as she slammed her fist hard enough for the tree to crash down.

It made a loud noise when it came on the ground. She didn't notice that Sasuke was right there behind her, smirking.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura Haruno," he chuckled.

_That laughter_, she gasped.

She turned around, but didn't see him there.

"It's a shame that you are weak," he said.

He was right behind her, but as soon as she turned around, he wasn't there.

"You were always weak," he said.

He was once again behind her, but he went somewhere else as soon as she turned around.

"Damn it, stop hiding," she exclaimed.

He finally appeared, from a distance, behind her. She turned around, noticing a grin grow across his face.

"I hope you enjoyed the other night," he grinned.

"You bastard," she hollered. "There was nothing good about that night. You raped me!"

"It was good," he sighed.

He was only making her mad and it actually worked. She ran towards him, with her fist clenched tight. He simply blocked her fist with his hand. Then he grabbed a hold to it, squeezing it. She gasped in pain as he let go of her fist.

"It is so much easier to kill you than to rape you," he said.

"You…," she was cut off by his punch in the chest.

She coughed out blood as he kicked her to a nearby tree. Her back was slammed against the tree. She still got up as she took out a shuriken and threw it. It stabbed him in the right thigh, but he simply took it out, as if it didn't hurt him.

"You stabbed me, so I'm going to stab you back," he smirked, throwing back the shuriken.

It missed her, as she got up and ran towards him. She punched him hard in the chest and she didn't miss. He felt a little pain in his chest.

_Maybe I underestimated her_, he thought.

She came on the ground as she slid her leg towards his foot. She expected for him to jump as she used both her feet to kick him under his chin, which got his bottom jaw to close and bite his tongue. Then she came in front of him as she used both of her feet to kick him hard enough to crash into a tree.

Using that time, Sakura used her chakra to recover her pains as Sasuke got up.

"You're going to cry," he said.

She quickly made another shadow clone as they both came at him. Before he had time to activate his Sharingan, one of her clones puffed away as Sakura punched him in the face. She was fast enough to do that.

"Never underestimate Sakura Haruno," she exclaimed, continuously punching him everywhere as he was backing away.

Her last punch was stopped, when he stabbed a kunai knife in her shoulder. She clenched her shoulder in pain as she fell on her knees. She closed her eyes shut, as he pushed her to a tree. Then he got some string to wrap around her and the tree. Then he stood back as Sakura opened her eyes.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't dare," she said, feeling scared.

She tried breaking out of the strings, but they were only pressing in deeper in her flesh. He smirked as he was ready to blow fire to tangle with the string.

"Sasuke," she hollered, as fire came upon the string.

Before the fire touched the skin, she finally broke out of the strings and escaped just in time. Sasuke thought he had her. After he stopped blowing, the tree was nothing but ashes.

"Hn," he smirked.

"Next time, try to make your attacks quicker," Sakura declared as she came behind him.

"Where are you," he asked.

She made one shadow clone of herself as it came in front of Sasuke. Both of them kicked him up to the sky as the clone puffed away. Then Sakura came above him and kicked him straight in the stomach. Then, just when she was going to flip-kick his chest, he grabbed her leg and threw her to a tree. Then he came to her as he drew out his sword.

"Say good-bye," he said.

"Never," she said. "Go ahead and kill me. At least I'll be away from you. You really are sick."

He glared at her as he drew back his sword.

"You're not going to use your sword," she asked.

He didn't answer as she got up.

"Just say you're sorry," Sakura said.

Then he clenched her throat, which meant he was too stubborn to apologize.

"S-Sasuke," she gasped.

"You didn't think I would give you mercy, did you," he asked, clutching her throat tighter.

She tried kicking him back as he laughed at her.

"I love your suffering," he laughed.

"Damn you," she choked out.

Her face turned to a light purple, as she struggled to get her hand to her pack. She took out her poison dagger. She stabbed it in his wrist. Then he let go of her as she dropped on her knees, gasping for breath. Unfortunately, the dagger didn't stab Sasuke into his vein/artery. He took out a noxious gas smoke bomb as he set it off and escaped. The gas was reaching to Sakura as she got.

_Got to follow him_, she thought, as her vision was slowly fading away.

Her legs were beginning to lose feeling as her body was feeling really heavy. Then she fell on the ground as she spotted Sasuke going away as the gas was clearing.

"Sasuke," she breathed out as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Naruto was coming to the woods, only to find a spot with his team, as he spotted Sakura on the ground.

"Sakura, are you okay," he asked.

There was no answer, so he came to her. He checked for a pulse, and there was a pulse.

_I have to get her to a hospital_, he thought.

He and his team left to get her to a hospital.

Later…

Sasuke came to a waterfall as he used his kunai knife to deepen the wound in his wrist, as the poison poured out.

_I'm going to get her next time_, he thought, grinning evilly.

Evening…

Sakura woke up in a hospital bed, as she noticed Naruto besides her.

"Sakura, you're awake," he said, sighing with relief.

"Yeah," she said, lowly.

She sat up as she still thought about getting her revenge on Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she growled, but Naruto didn't notice as he left.

_One of these days, Sasuke's going to pay_, she thought.

Together…

_Just you watch_, Sasuke and Sakura thought.

* * *

**I hope this sequel was good enough. I'm sorry for the other one. I hope this one was good and long. So please review as I update the other stories. Arigato! **


End file.
